


and nothing's ever gonna keep us down

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumb boys, patrick sharp is my hockey husband, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Neither of them had any clue when it happened but apparently, they soul bonded. Oops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a larger soulbond fic for a different pairing that is proving quite angsty so I wanted to write a bit of fluff and figured the last day of the season was the perfect time to do so. 
> 
> Title from Not Alone by Darren Criss <3

Neither of them, if asked, could remember when it happened. It wasn’t like they had some sort of magical moment like cheesy movies and television had you believe. Simply, one day, Jamie was seated at a team meeting, thirsty and a little anxious for no good reason when out of nowhere Tyler was handing him a bottle of SmartWater and getting back into his seat. 

Everyone stopped to look at them. Jamie looked back. Tyler looked confused. Why was everyone looking? 

“He asked for SmartWater,” Tyler said. “What?” 

From the corner of the room Eakin said. “Nope. He did not.” 

“Yeah, he **did**.” 

The thing was, while he was thirsty and he was _thinking_ about grabbing a bottle he didn’t actually say it out loud if he thought about it. But he didn’t think about it. He was thirsty. Tyler brought him water. It happened when they hung out. It was… normal for the two of them. For the definition of normal that included Tyler and Jamie, so not _really_ normal.

“Jamie, tell them you asked for water,” Tyler said, obviously annoyed at the room for not listening to their captain. 

He felt a little guilty at responding. “I didn’t?”

“Then why would I get you water?” 

Patrick Sharp coughed, loudly, and grabbed Jamie by the arm, looking at Tyler with a raised eyebrow. He pulled them out to the hallway and gave them a look that would have been concerning to him had Patrick been his own dad but as it stood it just made him kind of want to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. 

“Okay, first of all, why didn’t you tell the higher ups you bonded and second of all, you might want to keep it low-key. Believe me, I’ve seen it first hand, it can cause rifts with other players.” 

Jamie’s brain fuzzed out at the word ‘bonded’ but tuned back in at ‘rifts’. The weird thing was it was like he’d heard the whole thing and his brain reset because he heard it because _TYLER_ heard it. 

“We’re not _bonded_ ,” Tyler scoffed. “We would know if we bonded. Bonded people know they are in a bond.” 

Patrick put his thumb and forefinger up to his eyebrows and rubbed at them. “Jesus fucking tits, dudes. Kids. Children. You didn’t spark, right? You expected the spark?” 

“What spark?” 

“You know, lights flashing, skin tingling and the music starting?” Patrick said. “Like in the movies you so obviously watched with your sisters, Segs.” 

Jamie, finally catching up with the conversation, frowned. “We… we’ve only kissed once?” 

“ _JAMIE_ , what the fuck?” Tyler said, and suddenly he was getting a headache because that was echoed in his brain. 

“Dude, so the least of the problems on your radar right now,” Patrick said. “Look, Abby and I were on our first DATE when our bond started. It was like two days later that we realized what was going on, but that was because we separated and both got the same case of what I thought was mono. Do you guys separate? Ever?” 

Which was a fair enough question. They had, off and on for a while. But then Jordie left and Jamie was freaking bummed out as fuck and Tyler stepped up his game. He was at Jamie’s making dinner, or inviting him out. They had their fair share of drinking nights. It wasn’t abnormal, it was just down one person. And maybe they touched more, cause Jordie would call them on that shit. 

_Shit_. 

“On Saturday I made you brownies,” Jamie groaned. 

“I wanted brownies man.” 

Jamie gave him a look. “You didn’t ask for them.” 

Tyler’s face went slack, seemingly going back into his memory and then coming back to rub at his temples. “I picked you up when your car had the flat.” 

“Seriously,” Patrick frowned. “You are the slowest dumbasses I’ve ever played with and I played with Duncs and Seabs.” 

Jamie vaguely remembered Patrick talking about his two friends bonding and not noticing for a few days until one was barely injured during practice and the other had a rage blackout moment at his teammate. It made more sense now. 

Tyler looked at him and Jamie frowned. “I don’t know.” 

“I didn’t ask that out loud,” Tyler said miserably. 

“You two need to go see the freaking Trainers,” Patrick gave a put-upon sigh. “I’ll finish up the meeting.” 

Jamie bristled but gave in when Tyler thought that Patrick WAS an A. He wasn’t sure if it was the comfort of the fact that Patrick was an alternate or the fear that he was now realizing how little they talked when they were hanging out that pushed him but it didn’t matter. They had to go. 

To their credits, the trainers only laughed for a second when Jamie and Tyler walked in and admitted that they ‘thought’ they might have bonded. Against their credits, money was exchanged. 

“What the fuck?” Tyler voiced. 

Jerry, the one who’d received the twenty, smiled ruefully. “You guys synched on the ice two weeks ago. You’ve been basically mind melded since then.” 

“You bet on if we bonded or not?” Jamie asked, slightly betrayed. 

Caleb, the one who’d lost, shook his head. “Naw, just how long it would take you to catch it. I said it would be at least a month.” 

Tyler had some choice words for Caleb and Jerry that he was using in his head, but Jamie glared him into keeping them _in his head_ or their heads. Or whatever. 

“What exactly does this mean for us?”

Jerry crossed his arms. “Well, game wise it doesn’t mean much. There are a few different bonded players on teams across the nation. It will affect your contracts, so you’ll have to speak to management about that. It’ll mean you’ll share a room on roadies. Also, you have to become each other’s power of attorney at the game level. We won’t be able to let you come with us, and it would fuck with you if you had to stay behind. 

“Beyond that? I don’t know. My wife and I didn’t bond for a good ten years, we still have it pretty low level. So you might want to find someone who knows more about it, like a specialist. If you haven’t been getting sick it means you’ve at least got the hanging around bit down.” 

Caleb coughed loudly, badly covering a laugh.

Tyler opened his mouth and Jamie was tempted to let him go on the tirade but really just wanted to leave. He thought as hard as he could of getting in his car and driving home and away from everyone. Tyler relaxed by his side and closed his mouth. 

This bond thing had its perks. 

Tyler then sent an image of what he thought they could do with their time once they got home. He could feel his blush rising with the image of a bed and rustled sheets. They had only kissed once, while drunk, about three weeks ago. He was curious what… okay. They had to go. 

They walked out to find the rest of their teammates heading down to their cars, meeting obviously over. Patrick was on his phone laughing his ass off. 

“No, seriously, _weeks_ ,” he snorted. “We thought Duncs was slow.” 

He seriously hoped that was his wife. 

Tyler’s hand slipped onto his neck and the images came hurtling back. 

Home. Fuck. Yeah. _Home_.


End file.
